


Only you

by Fallenangel_Winchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort, Doctor Castiel, Hurt Dean Winchester, Husbands, M/M, Police Officer Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 20:24:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15826293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallenangel_Winchester/pseuds/Fallenangel_Winchester
Summary: Inspector Dean Winchester was so scarily stubborn he wouldn't let anyone touch him...well anyone but Castiel.





	Only you

He quickly grabbed the phone, a disappointed pang in his chest when he read the caller's name: 

_ Balthazar _

“ Hello Balthazar. ”

“ Cassie ! ” something in his voice instantly put him on alert. 

“ What's going on Balthazar ? ”

“ Cassie darling don't get alarmed but there's something you need to know...actually we...”

Castiel felt like his heart was going to leap out of his chest, he knew that something was wrong, Balthazar never stumbled over his words.

“ Balthazar focus! Tell me what's going on ? ”

“ Your man is here Cassie and he won't let us operate on his delicate ass...you need to come here and teach the pretty boy a lesson.” 

Suddenly he felt like he was going to drop on the ground and never get up. He stayed away from him, from everything that reminded of him, for God sake he hid in his brother's place in order to make it easy for the both of them. It was over for him.

The ring that was hanging from his necklace told a different story, unaware of his actions he closed his hand over the ring its warmth soothing him.

“ Cassie ? ”

Unable to answer he heard Balthazar's yelp and another voice came through the phone: 

“ Cas...please Cas don't hang up. You have to come man...Dean needs you.”

His heart jumped at the mention of Dean's name and he almost started crying.

“ Sam...I can't. I'm broken Sam, I can't fix him...” his hands shoke to prove a point.

“ Bullshit! ”

Castiel's hands almost stopped shaking at Sam's tone.

“ He won't let anyone touch him...he refuses help...he's barely keeping his eyes open but he won't stop asking for you. Please just come as see him..”

Every word cut through him like a shard of glass leaving him to bleed without spilling any drop of blood.

“ Sam...”

“ I don't ask for anything Cas. I understand why you left him, I really do, but please come here...maybe if he sees you he'll change his mind. Please Cas he's all I have...”

_ Dean  _

_ Dean with the smirks, emerald green eyes and heart too big for the world. Dean with the scars all over his body as he tried to save everyone. _

_ Dean with the warm hands and scorching kisses taking his breath away.  _

_ Countless hugs, cheeky laughs, fingers running through hair, fire and freedom... _

_ Dean _

_ Dean _

_ Dean _

_ His love _

_ His husband _

_ His everything _

“ Cas ? ”

“ I'm on my way.”

The road to the hospital was filled with memories of Dean. It felt like a dam broke inside of him and everything poured down. He found himself feeling the ghost of Dean's fingers on his hand, his smell when he held him close, his voice cracking like a campfire...

Castiel was crying when he stepped inside of the hospital his feet found the way he walked many times before.

He found Balthazar talking to Sam who was barely holding himself together. The moment he saw Castiel he let out a relieved sigh. 

“ Cas..”

“ Balthazar, Sam. Where's Dean ? ”

“ He's in the operation room Cassie. The bloody idiot is still conscious. ”

“ Dean is without a question reckless but he's not an idiot Balthazar . He just...”

“ Has trust issues hasn't he ? ”

Before they could start bickering Castiel said :

“ I have no time for this. What's the diagnosis Balthazar ? ”

“ Well...Gabriel is there resisting the urge to knock him out. He's been shot in the chest Cassie, not sure how close to the heart but the bullet is still there and it's the only thing that's stopping his stubborn ass to bleed out. ”

Castiel blood froze at the words but Balthazar pushed him into the operation room and before he could say something his eyes met Dean's. 

Everything around him ceased to exist all he could see where the green eyes he loved so much. He didn't even acknowledged Gabriel's presence and words he was too busy drinking in Dean's face. In his defence it'd been over five months, to be correct five months and twenty-three days.

“ Dean...”

He was laying on the table without his shirt on his fingers pressing on the bloody bandage over his heart. 

Too much blood, his face was pale but his eyes shone with love and warmth. 

“ That God Cassie ! Your stubborn husband has a death wish. Just do something before I throttle him. ”

“ You couldn't even if you tried short bus...” Dean's voice brought him back to reality.

Quickly he walked to stand next to the table and spoke trying to make him see some sense.

“ Dean...you have to let Gabe operate on you. You have a bullet in you...”

Dean looked more awake than ever, almost like he wasn't bleeding to death.

“ Ohh you're a sight for sore eyes angel. I know I have a bullet in me Captain Obvious...” he groaned in pain when he rose a bit to see him better.

“ Lay down and let them do their job. ”

“ No. I'm not letting anyone of them to touch me. If you won't operate on me then I'd rather bleed to death. ”

“ Don't act like a child Dean. You know I can't operate anymore...my hands..”

“ Yes you can. I know you can. ”

“ Then you can let Gabe operate on you too. ”

Castiel felt Dean's bloody hand gently wrap around his wrist his eyes filled with fear as he said :

“ Cas...angel..Please...I can't, don't make me do that. It has to be you. I trust only you with this...do this once more and I...I'll do whatever you want...even sign those papers please...”

When Cas looked at Dean's hand his heart breaking and enjoying under his touch he noticed the ring.

“ You...still wear the ring. ”

“ Never took it off. You're my husband, I'll love you forever even if you don't. ”

From somewhere behind him a voice said : 

“ You two idiots. You love him, he loves you. You both can't leave without each other. Now Cassie get to work. ”

Cas felt a panic attack building inside of him and closed his eyes as he trying to stop himself from shaking.

Then too hands grabbed his face and he found himself looking into Dean's eyes.

“ You can do that Cas. I believe in you, I love you baby...please Balthazar said...” a violent cough interrupted him his lips red with blood.

“ It's just in your head Cassie. Your hands are completely healed, you just think you can't do it. ” added Gabe.

Dean's head was laying on the table his eyes closed as his hands slipped down Cas' face leaving a bloody trail.

“ Dammit Cas ! Don't just stand there do something ! ” 

Gabe's yell startled him and suddenly Cas found himself in the doctor's mode.

Quickly he placed Dean's hand on the table kissed his forehead and pulled Gabe towards them.

“ You know what to do. I'll go to prepare myself and be back in a few minutes. ”

Cas went on autopilot and in no time he was standing next to Dean completely prepared to operate on him. 

All he needed was to feel the ring under his shirt and he knew he'd everything to save Dean.

His hands barely shook and faster than he imagined the bullet was out, the wound was dressed and he was leaning on the wall as tears ran down his face.

He did it. He took out the bullet, Dean was stable..he only stopped breathing once but he was going to be alright.

When he told Sam the news he found himself wrapped in a fierce hug, both of them happy for the person they loved more than the world.

***

Dean didn't know how long he slept, but he could remember the dream he had.

Cas came to save his sorry ass again, his sky blue eyes filled with love and he knew that everything was going to be alright.

He opened his eyes and let a painful groan when the light hit his eyes. The moment he felt a numbness in his chest he realized that he was at the hospital. 

Sam wasn't going to let him easy this time...it wasn't his fault that the thief was a good shot. It wasn't like he did that on purpose, he swore to Sam that he didn't have a death wish, but...

Without Cas nothing made sense, he couldn't help him, he couldn't get his husband back so he did what he could, he helped whoever he could. 

Before Cas he hated hospitals, when he and Cas were together he hated them less, now... now he saw him everywhere like a ghost. 

He was hopeless and stubborn, couldn't let Cas go yet his words weren't strong enough to make him stay.

It was too good to last, angels like Cas weren't meant for him.

While laying on the bed, head in clouds he let his emotions run free and admitted what he buried deep inside.

He wanted...no he needed to see Cas walking through the door worry on his face, then he'd see his cocky grin and start berating him. 

It hurt so much the longing he felt, he wanted to fall asleep with his head on Cas' chest, to kiss him until he runs out of breath, to let him use his hands to make him fly without the fear of falling...he needed what he lost. 

He was so lost in his thought that he didn't hear someone entering his room until soft fingers wiped the tears from his cheeks.

There he was...his angel.

“ Cas...”

“ Are you in pain Dean ? I will tell the nurses to...” but Dean was so happy to see him, he started chuckling.

“ Cas, Cas, Cas you're here...it's not a dream. ”

A beautiful blush appeared on Cas' cheeks and Dean realized how much he missed his husband. He looked at his hands and his breath caught in his throat.

“ Where's...where's my ring ? ”

Then he started panicking, the only thing that proved the world that he was Cas' was gone...

“ My ring...they took my ring. Please Cas find my ring...”

He saw how Cas' eyes widened but in a second he opened his hand and offered the ring to Dean.

Dean took the ring kissed it, put it back where it belonged on his finger and felt himself relaxing.

“ How are you feeling Dean ? ”

“ I'm better now thanks to you angel.”

“ Dean Winchester ! What have I told you about going into a fight without protection?! You could have been killed! Sam was at the verge of breaking down, you made me operate on you even...”

At first Dean was shocked at his husband's outburst but then he just let his lovely voice wash over him. 

“ God I love when you yell at me. You're so beautiful when you're angry. ”

“ This isn't funny Dean. ” still he was blushing. 

“ Yell at me, punch me but please come back angel, I miss you. There ain't no me if there ain't no you. ”

Cas looked shocked, disbelief clear on his face as he whispered :

“ Dean...”

“ No. I can't take it anymore Cas. I love you no matter what. I don't give a rat's ass whether you can work or not, or the scars on your hands, or anything. All I see is you, your beautiful soul and selfless heart. That's all I need just you by my side. I'll make you happy I promise...give us another chance.”

By the time he finished his rant he couldn't see from tears. 

“ God I'm a crybaby...” he tried to ease the situation.

Then there were hands on his face as Cas' lips kissed his tears away.

“ Why ? Why did you want me to...” 

“ Because I trust you with all I'm. I love you. ”

“ I love you too Dean. I never stopped.”

A spark of hope lit in his heart.

“ Will you come back home ? The house is empty without you.”

Cas kissed him careful not to aggravate his wound and Dean used the chance to take as much as he could protesting at the lost once Cas pulled back.

“ When you get out of here we'll go home together. ”

“ Promise ? ”

“ Promise. Now do you need anything ?”

“ Can you stay with me til I fall asleep ? On the bed ? ” he could feel himself blushing but he didn't care he was happy.

“ The most skilled inspector is blushing so easily how adorable.” Cas joked. 

“ I got my angel back I don't mind a bit of teasing...for today. ”

Before Dean fell asleep his head on Cas' chest he whispered: 

“ Don't leave me again. ”

All he got was a kiss and a warm:

“ Never again.”


End file.
